The Zaoldick's Daughter
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: SUMMARY: She was an adopted daughter of the Zaoldick family. Being one of the best assassins like Illumi, there's something that Kikyou plans all the way long... Illumi X OC Mitara... Hisouka X Illumi... Kurapika X Mitara... ADDED A NEW CHAPTER! Some chapters were revised...
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Summary: She was an adopted daughter of the Zaoldicks. Being one of the best assassins like Illumi, there's something that Kikyou plans all the way long...

Note: This is my first anime fic here in fanfiction, so bear with me, ayt? No beta connections yet, so forgive me for the terms & story line, mistakes, and everything, you know. =)

Pairings: Illumi X OC Mitara.

My OC: Mitara Zaoldick, a girl with red, shiny hair, and red, round eyes.

Disclaimer: I did not own Hunter X Hunter though I really wished I did. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ The First Encounter +**

Sheridan Town…

"Good night, princess. Tomorrow is your third birthday. Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you tomorrow," the beautiful woman said as she pulled the blanket into the child's neck, and adjusting her pillows.

"Surprise?" asked the two-year-old girl, Mitara, while lying on her bed.

"Yup. You better sleep now, so you will wake up early tomorrow for your surprise," she kissed the child on her forehead. "Good night. Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Love you too, Mom." She closed her eyes after her mother left the room.

XXXXX

Past midnight…

Mitara suddenly woke up in the midst of the night. She thought she heard her mom scream.

"Mommy?" She got off from her bed and walked towards the door. She went straight to her parent's room, two rooms away from hers.

When she reached the other side of the hallway, she wondered why the door of her parent's room is open, and the lights were off. She ran through the door and called them.

"Mommy… Daddy…" she called out in the dark. She can't see anything except a dark shadow that slowly turning towards her. "Mom, Dad…"

The shadow went nearer and she saw a shadow-like hand approaching her face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

XXXXX

Illumi Zaoldick's hand stopped. He was about to end the kid's life. The 10 year old assassin didn't know why his hand stopped in mid-air. _She's going to die._

"Who are you?" the kid repeated. "Where are my Mom and Dad?"

His forehead wrinkled. The kid didn't even sound scared even though she already know that there's a stranger in front of her. He withdrew his hand. "They're dead."

"Dead?"

Illumi turned on the lights. The light flooded inside the room and the scene is almost shocking. Fresh blood was spread all over the room. On the bed, there's the couple who were bathing from their own fresh blood, heads separated from their bodies.

The kid's eyes widened in shock. "Mom? Dad?" she muttered. Tears started to flow in her red, round eyes. "Who… Who killed them?" the kid asked while moving towards her parent's lifeless bodies.

"I did." Illumi watched the kid as she touched her parents' corpse.

"Mommy… Daddy… Why?" the kid asked while touching her mother's hands, still crying. "Why did you kill them?"

"Business." He answered. "And I needed to include you," he said as he approached her.

The kid looked at the assassin. She didn't even blink when she saw his hand that was supposed to end her life. She didn't move.

Illumi's hand froze again in mid air. For the first time of his assassin life, he hesitated to kill someone. He saw something in the girl's eyes, something flickered.

_Dammit!_ His hand is suspended at the girl's neck. His pointed nails are now pressed against the girl's dainty neck. It is starting to bleed.

"Why don't you scream? Run? I'm going to kill you!" he asked exasperatedly.

"Kill me," the girl said without blinking as she stares at his ebony eyes.

He pressed his nails harder. Still, the girl didn't move a bit.

After a minute of staring contest, Illumi gave up. He shut his eyes tightly and withdrew his hands. "Dammit!" He violently sighed... _What the hell is happening to you, Illumi? She's just a kid!_

_Why wouldn't he kill me?_ Mitara thought to herself. She already felt the blood from her nape dripping onto her night dress. "Kill me," she said to the assassin once again. "I want to be with my Mom and Dad."

The assassin looked at her and stared hard.

"I don't have anything now, so just kill me instead," she continued.

Illumi is now confused. He didn't know what to do. He is a Zaoldick for god's sake! The eldest son of the Zaoldicks! A very dreadful, heartless assassin at a young age! Now, he couldn't kill that girl! _What's happening to me?_

Before he knew it, the girl collapsed on the hard floor. Her petite body fell on the bloody floor. In that point, he didn't even bother to think. He carried the girl and stride out of the mansion.

* * *

Note: What do you think? Does it make sense? =) Please drop some reviews, comments, and reactions, so I know if I'll continue this or what. Flames or whatsoever are accepted. It's my first anyways, so I really need advices and tips. =) Some kind hearted beta readers or people help me. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: Face Your Fear

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 02 +**

**+ Face Your Fear +**

Dentora Region, Republic of Padokea, Kukulu Mountain…

Illumi reached the vicinity almost past noon. He laid down the girl on the side of the gates for the meantime so he can open the main gates. After opening three gates, he immediately lifted the girl again and entered the manor. He reached the mansion and walked straight towards his father's room. He knocked three times when he reached the said room.

"Come in," his father's deep, low, and authoritative voice spoke.

Illumi hesitated for a second, but he still decided to go inside.

Silva Zaoldick's eyebrows collided when he saw his eldest son carrying a sleeping girl. Illumi stood in front of him.

"Care to explain that?" Silva's calm voice broke the silence between them.

"She's… she's the couple's daughter." Illumi tried hard not to shudder. For all he knew, he should be ready for a heavy and crucial punishment for his foolishness.

"And why is she here?"

"I… I can't kill her… She fainted… I brought her here," he began to realize that he made a very big, big mistake.

"Are you out of your mind, Illumi? What the hell are you thinking when you brought your target's daughter here?"

Silva's still calm voice gave Illumi the shudder. His father's calmness means more danger for his health.

"I… I…" he couldn't think of a reason. He really doesn't have a reason at all in the first place.

Before Silva can utter a word again, the door slammed open. His wife, Kikyou, entered the room with her usual screeching voice.

"Illumi, dear, you're here. How's work?" She was about to approach her eldest son but she froze when she saw what his son is carrying. "Who is that kid?" Her tone raised two octaves higher on its usual pitch.

"That's what we're talking about here, Kikyou. Our eldest son brought here his target's daughter," Silva explained.

"What? Is that true, Illumi? And why did you do that?" her screeching voice can crash your eardrums if you're not immune to it.

"I don't know," that's all he can say. He looked at the little girl he's still carrying and she's already awake. He brought her on the ground. "She's awake," he muttered.

"Where am I?" the already three year old girl asked in innocence. She looked at Silva, then at Kikyou with her reddish, round eyes.

"Ohhh, she's so cute!" Kikyou suddenly exclaimed, which made Illumi and Silva startled and shocked. Kikyou approached little girl as she lowered herself so that they can be on eye level. "Hello, what's your name?" her voice became sweet in an instant.

"I'm Mitara," she said without blinking. She's staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. Her long, raven hair is so shiny and luxurious, as well as her ebony eyes. The woman is so pretty on her awfully pale skin.

"Look, Anata, she didn't even feel afraid or scared in front of us," Kikyou informed her husband.

"Maybe because she didn't even know who we are. She's too young to know what the meaning of our family name is," Silva said, looking at Mitara's red eyes as well.

"Even though that's true, we're still strangers," Kikyou said while starring at Mitara's eyes.

Illumi is just watching in astonishment. It's the very first time he saw her mother act like this on a little girl.

"Can we keep her?" Kikyou asked unexpectedly which made Silva and Illumi turned to look at her.

Silva's disbelief is so obvious on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What… What did you just say, Kikyou?"

Illumi is just as shock as well. Did he hear his mother right? Or he developed deafness since he went home a while ago?

"I want to keep her," Kikyou firmly stated, still looking at Mitara.

"But why?" Silva asked as he approached his wife that seems to be very amused looking at the little girl.

"I want to adopt her. We don't have a daughter. She can be our daughter."

Silva remains silent on his deep thoughts. _This is the first time Kikyou acted like this_. _What's with that little girl that made Kikyou so amused with her?_

"Anata, can we?" Kikyou looked at her husband with pleading ebony eyes.

Silva instantly decided to agree. He couldn't do anything when his wife is pleading like this for his agreement. It's one of the rarest times Kikyou pleaded like this.

He sighed inwardly. "Do as you wish," he finally said, sitting back on his table.

Kikyou's smile widened. She reached for Mitara's hand and tucked her outside the room. "Come on, Mitara, you're my daughter from now on. Let's find some clothes for you. And later, we will buy lots of very nice dresses for you."

Mitara looked at Illumi. He's just starring at Mitara being helplessly dragged out of the room by his mother.

* * *

Note: So how's that? Quite long, huh… It's already a give a way, ne? Please read and review…thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	3. Chapter 3: A New Sibling

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 03 +**

**+ A New Sibling +**

"I still haven't heard your explanation about that, Illumi," Silva's voice filled the room once again when the doors shut closed.

Illumi looked at the floor. He still couldn't explain why he hesitated to kill Mitara, and worst, brought her in their manor.

"I'm sorry." It was all that he can say.

"Is that all?" Silva leaned his elbows on the table and his chin on his knuckles.

Illumi remains silent.

"I'll take that you don't have any valid reasons why'd you do that," Silva uttered. "Let's clear things here, son. We will keep her. You'll be in charge of her here. Take care of her. Teach her everything she needs to know about our family. Teach her on how to act and talks like a true Zaoldick. Make sure that she'll fit as a Zaoldick. Understand?"

Illumi just nodded in disbelief. His father is not mad at him!

"And one more thing, your assignments will be doubled starting today because of what you did. We can't punish or torture you. As you can see, your mother is very fond of her. We can say that you made her happy because of that kid. However, it is still a careless act, son. As the eldest of my sons, you need to be the model for your other siblings. Act like a true Zaoldick, Illumi."

"Yes, Father." Illumi nodded once again. So, this is his punishment. _It's not the isolation chamber._

"That's all. You can go now," Silva dismissed his eldest son.

Illumi nodded and left the room. He went straight to her mother's room, hoping to see Mitara and his mother there. But in his dismay, they are not there.

_Where are they?_ Illumi asked to himself. He decided to go to his room to rest.

As he approaching his room, he heard his mother's voice from afar.

"Are your wounds still hurts? We will put bandages here so it will heal."

He quickly ran to the nearest room from his room where he heard his mother's voice. He opened the door slowly.

He saw his mother putting bandages around Mitara's neck. There's a butler that's assisting his mother at her side.

"Oh, Illumi, are you done talking to your father?" Kikyou asked, glanced once at Illumi then back to Mitara again. "Your wounds are so deep. Good thing you're still alive." Kikyou amusedly commented.

"I made those wounds." Illumi informed her, looking at Mitara.

"You what?" Kikyou glanced once again at Illumi, then, she cleared her throat. "Okay. Forget about it. You will accompany us later; we will buy clothes for Mitara."

Illumi nodded.

Mitara is just watching them. She's confused and she has many things to ask. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

Note: This chapter is kinda short, isn't it? Please read and review..thx.

Mitara-Yuki


	4. Chapter 4: Her First Mission

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 04 +**

**+ Her First Mission +**

Seven years had passed…

The now 17 year old Illumi and the 10 year old Mitara were in front of Silva in his room. He's giving additional instructions about Mitara's first official assassin job.

"Remember this, Mitara, no matter what happen; make sure that the target is dead. That's it. Understand? Then, you give us the signal when you're done."

"Yes, Father," Mitara nodded.

"Don't worry, Illumi will accompany you. Both of you should make sure about this job. This is your first job; show us what the result of your trainings is."

Mitara nodded once again.

"You can go now." Silva dismissed them.

The two walked out of the room silently.

XXXXX

"Remember all you trainings. It will help you, for sure." Illumi reminded Mitara while they are walking on the hallway towards the mansion's main door.

"Yes, nii-chan."

"Like what Father said, kill the target first."

"Yes, nii-chan."

"Don't forget the Zaoldick Transmitter."

"Yes, nii-chan."

"And most of all, be careful."

"Yes, nii-chan."

"Stop that." Illumi said in his usual monotone voice as he stopped walking.

"What?" Mitara looked at Illumi innocently.

"Your 'yes, nii-chan' thing."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"It's annoying."

Mitara laughed. "I'm just acknowledging your reminders."

"Just nod. Stop that 'yes' thing."

Mitara couldn't stop laughing. His brother really is a serious type always. She hasn't seen Illumi laugh ever since she met him. Occasionally, he smiles, a bit, but never laugh. For all that seven years, she figured out that he's just as serious as their father.

"And will you stop laughing? Father will punish you if he will hear you laugh like that," Illumi continued walking.

Mitara tried to suppress her laughter and followed Illumi towards the main door.

XXXXX

"There's the mansion," Illumi informed Mitara, referring to the luxurious mansion in front of them. "I'll wait here." Illumi quickly jumped up on a nearby tree. "Be careful."

Mitara held an 'okay' sign with her thumbs up, and then proceeded into the mansion.

Illumi just watched her to get inside the mansion. He's alert if ever Mitara will need a backup.

Mitara jumped over the high gates. She cautiously examined her surroundings. When everything is clear, she proceeded to the window on the 3rd floor of the mansion, and then she opened it forcefully and broke the windows. The security alarms in the whole mansion were activated immediately. The old businessman woke up and looked at her with shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here, kid?" the old man said as he got up from the bed.

Mitara didn't say anything. She dashed quickly and all of a sudden, she's already at the back of the old man. She quickly passed her right hand on his neck and cut it. Before his head drop onto the ground, the door abruptly opened wide.

"Sir, what hap-" the bodyguards are shocked when they saw their master's head dropped onto the floor, as well as his body that was covered with his own fresh blood.

"What the…? What did you do, kid? Did you kill him?" one of the bodyguards shouted.

"Yeah. Why?" Mitara shrugged. She turned her back to jump out of the window.

"Not so easy, brat! You'll pay for this!" The five bodyguards attacked her.

Mitara glanced at them. In just five seconds, all of the bodyguards collapsed onto the floor, bathe in their own fresh blood, heads and limbs were cut.

She looked at her stiffened right hand that covered with fresh blood. Then she jumped from the window, and over the high gates.

XXXXX

Illumi smirked as he watched everything from his position. He's impressed with Mitara's first work. _Impressive. She never neglected her trainings, so that's why she's very good._

And he's very proud. He's the one who trained Mitara for those seven years. Even though his schedules are hectic due to his work assignments, he still has time to train Mitara. And he never regretted to train her. Mitara is very efficient and hard working, she really loves her trainings and she's very obedient.

Illumi got down from the tree. He waited for Mitara as she approached him.

"So, how's that?" Mitara asked while she's pressing the signal button on her cell phone to send the Zaoldick Transmitter.

"Slightly impressive," Illumi answered in his usual monotonous voice.

"What? Slightly?" Mitara pouted while cleaning her bloody hands with her white handkerchief.

Illumi grinned inwardly. "Yeah. You need more training. And stop pouting." He started to walk to get out on that place.

Mitara humphed. "Fine… Fine…" she said as she followed Illumi.

* * *

Note: Please read and review… I'll appreciate it a lot… =) The next chapter is titled: Kikyou's Fashion Doll… Please review if you want me to continue this… =) thx.

Mitara-Yuki


	5. Chapter 5: Kikyou's Fashion Doll

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

bigSEED: thanks for the reviews! =) you gave me inspiration to add chapters here in my story. Thanks a lot!

Here's another chapter for you, (and for the others as well). Enjoy!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 05 +**

**+ Kikyou's Fashion Doll +**

Illumi and Mitara were walking towards their father's room to report about Mitara's first assassin job. They knocked three times when they reached the said room.

"Come in." They heard Silva's usual authoritative voice.

They opened the doors and stood up in front of their parents.

"How are you, Mitara? How's your first work?" Kikyou approached her and gave her a tight bone-crushing hug.

"Umph, it's… umph… fine… mother…" Mitara managed to answer catching her breath.

"Very well. Good job, Mitara. As your first assassin job, it's impressive. In just two minutes you finished it. It's impressive indeed," Silva commented.

Mitara just nodded. Kikyou let her go for a while as she picked up some dresses that were resting on the couch she was sitting a while ago.

"Here, Mitara, I bought new dresses for you. Come on to your room. You should try these," Kikyou said as she was already dragging her out of the room.

"Uhm, bye Father, bye nii-chan," she hopelessly waved her hands at the two men left in the room.

Illumi just shrugged, and Silva just shook his head.

XXXXX

_Oh my! I thought I am already saved from all of these when Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto were born. Well, I'm greatly mistaken. I'm still mother's fashion doll. Everyday as she got home from her work, she have something for me; dresses, shoes, hats, gowns, everything on the latest fashion trends!_ Mitara sighed inwardly. _When will I ever have a younger sister? Why is it that I'm the only daughter here?_

"What can you say, dear? Does it fit on your waist? Or is it too tight?" Kikyou asked after she finished wrapping the blue, shiny kimono around her waist. Kikyou is so busy dressing her up for the past two hours.

"Uhm, just right," she said smiling.

"How about these?" Kikyou handed her a black and gold kimono made of fine silk.

"Uhm, it's pretty."

"It will be prettier when you wear it," Kikyou excitedly undressed her again and changed her dress into the kimono she handed a while ago.

Mitara couldn't do anything but sighed. _Somebody help me…_

XXXXX

After another two hours…

Kikyou finally freed her. Silva called that there's another work assignment for her.

Mitara collapsed her body exhaustedly on her bed. "Whew! Finally!" And then she stopped on her thoughts. "Oh no! Mother went out, that means another bags of dresses and shoes! Oh my!" she shouted exasperatedly.

"What's the matter with those dresses and shoes?" a stoic, monotone voice uttered.

Mitara didn't look at the owner of the voice. She knew who it is.

"It doesn't matter to you. But for me? IT DOES MATTER!" she shut her eyes close.

Illumi was leaning against the wall beside the open doors, arms folded in front of his chest. He walked towards the dresses that were scattered all over Mitara's huge bed.

"Why? They're nice."

Mitara humphed. "Yeah, right. If you want, I'll give all of them to you."

"No, thanks. Mother bought it all for you. Have the honor to wear them all."

"Oh, shut up!" Mitara frowned. She didn't like dresses, gowns, and kimonos. She's more comfortable wearing shirts and shorts with her rubber shoes. And Illumi knew it very well. So he kept on teasing her about those freaking dresses.

"Okay, little princess, get up now and help me on Killua and Alluka's raining. We are both here so I decided to train them together. And may you assist me?" Illumi laid his hand to her.

"Hmm… Okay…" Mitara accepted his hand and quickly got up from her bed.

XXXXX

"What do you think, Alluka? Which is more poisonous?" Mitara asked the four-year-old boy in front of her. They are testing four classes of poisons; all are invented for their trainings.

"Uhm, I think, this one," the raven-haired boy pointed at the second glass in front of them. "It has the strongest effect on my throat. I can still taste its effect."

"I see, I think it can counter my other poison, the one I brought yesterday, do you remember it?"

"Ah yeah, the one that made my throat itch? I hate that!" Alluka's eyebrows twitched in dislike.

"Oh, why? That's my favorite. Want more?" Mitara handed him another glass of poison.

"No way!" Alluka leaned backwards to avoid the glass.

Mitara stuck out her tongue. "Okay. I'll just drink it." And she drank the glass full of her favorite poison.

"I'd rather drink these." Alluka drank the other three glasses of poison that he liked the tastes. "Ahhh… it's better."

After a while, Killua approached them. The five-year-old boy with spiky, silver-white hair took some glass of their poisons as well.

"Hey! Can I have some? I'm already thirsty and Aniki allowed me to have some break just now," he complained while drinking the other glass of poison on the table.

Illumi went to their table as well and drank some glasses of poison, too.

Meanwhile, Alluka is alternately looking at Mitara's red, shiny hair, then to Killua's silver white hair, to Illumi's black-raven hair, then raised a question out of his curiosity.

"Uhm, nee-chan, why is it that Killua's hair is different from us? Illumi nii-chan, Milluki, Kalluto and I have black hair. Mother has black hair as well. But why does Killua has silver hair as well as Father and Grandpa?" Alluka curiously asked.

Mitara glanced at Illumi, seeking for help. _Yeah, w__hy is it like that?_ she muttered to herself. "Uhm, Alluka, I don't know as well."

Illumi glanced at Killua first before he spoke. "It is because Killua is the heir. He is the successor of our family that's why his hair is silver-white," he explained monotonously.

"Oh, is that so?" Killua and Alluka uttered in unison as if knowing a very important thing.

"In every generation in our family, there's an heir to be born. Like Grandpa Zeno in his time, as well as Father, and now, Killua," he added.

"Ahhh…" the three uttered.

"But why is that Mitara nee-chan's hair is red?" Killua asked.

Illumi and Mitara glanced at each other. Mitara is suddenly flustered. Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto didn't know that she is just an adopted child of the Zaoldick family.

"It's because, she's the only daughter in the family. She got her hair color from our great, great, great grandmother," Illumi abruptly explained. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

Mitara didn't say anything. She just shrugged.

"I see…" the three boys exclaimed.

"Break time is over. Get back to your trainings," Illumi announced.

A series of groans occurred as the four Zaoldicks carried on their trainings.

* * *

Note: So, how's that? Some kinda of OOC, ne? Forgive me here; I just need to have siblings bonding here in this chapter. Please read and review. I will appreciate it, really! =) thx.

Mitara-Yuki


	6. Chapter 6: Visitors

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

midblooder: yup, Mitara got red hairs here, but in my fic "Hisouka's Property" she has dark blue hair.

Originally, my OC Mitara has red hair and red eyes. Here in "The Zaoldick's Daughter", she's an adopted daughter so her hair is very different from the other Zaoldicks. In my fic "Hisouka's Property", she is a real daughter of the Zaoldicks so I made her hair dark blue, to compliment on Illumi's black and Killua's silver hair. =)

bigSEED: really? You like the name of my OC? =) Thank you! Actually, I made it from Illumi's codename in the Hunter Exam, Gitara Kuru. I thought of a name that's near to his name, so I found out "Mitara".

Uhm, the truth behind Mitara's origins? Watch out on how they will deal with it if the other family members (or children, and even clients) will know about it in the near future. =)

I'll think of other assassin trainings for them. I only showed how they handle their trainings with Illumi and Mitara as their main trainers. =)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And here's another chapter for you minna-san! Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 06 +**

**+ Visitors +**

Seven years had quickly passed…

For the past years, Mitara became the ultimate killing machine of the Zaoldick family. She and Illumi were the most reliable assassins Zaoldick ever had. Everyday, the two always have work assignments. Most of their clients were specifically requesting for them for a certain job. Mitara and Illumi are the pride of the Zaoldick Family, as their grandfather Zeno is always saying. They help made the family's income sore high up in the sky.

One cold morning in the mansion…

The now 17-year-old Mitara is walking at the hallway towards the living room. She happened to passed by Kalluto's room. The door opened and a 10-year-old kid emerged from it.

The black-haired kid is wearing a red and black kimono as his black eyes were looking at her.

"Hey kid! Who are you? And what are you doing in my brother's room?" she asked the kid.

"Nee-chan, don't you recognize me?" the kid uttered in a cold voice.

Mitara's eyebrows rose to hear his familiar voice. Then, realization hit her face. "Ka… Kalluto?" she asked on slightly wide eyes.

Kalluto nodded in confirmation.

"Oh my! What happened to you? Why are you dressing like that?" she lowered herself to have an eye level with her brother.

"Mother wanted me to wear these," he answered referring to the kimono.

Mitara doesn't know what to feel. She's grateful because she's not the fashion doll of their mother anymore. But she also pitied her brother, because he is a boy, for gawd's sake! He's not supposed to wear girly things!

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" Kalluto's cold, monotone voice woke her up.

"Uhm, just wanna say 'thank you'."

"For what?"

"Just accept it."

"Uhm, okay."

She patted her brother's head then she heard a voice coming from at the end of the hallway.

"Mitara, they are waiting for you. Come on," Illumi's monotonous voice uttered.

"Yes, nii-chan." She winked at Kalluto then walked towards Illumi. They went straight to the living room.

They heard voices talking as they approached the living room.

"Visitors?" Mitara asked confusedly.

"Sort of. Clients," Illumi answered as he opened the doors of the living room.

Silva and Kikyou were sitting on the elegant Victorian couch in the middle of their living room, while their grandfather Zeno is on the other couch.

The four visitors were sitting opposite them. An old man with brown hair that looks like a dirty politician, as for Mitara's guess, and wearing lots of gold jewelries; with his wife, a woman with long, blonde hair, pointy eyes and nose, narrow red lips, and also wearing lots of jewelries; and their two sons, one has dark brown hair, with cocky grin on his squared face, and the other one that was just silently sitting on the couch.

"Mitara, come over here," Silva said as he glanced at the newcomers in the room.

Mitara complied. She sat in between Kikyou and Silva on the couch, while Illumi stood at the back of Zeno's couch.

"We're discussing things here a while ago. He's one of our clients, Mr. Reicho, with his wife, Luchi, and two sons, Meiro and Raiji." Silva explained to Mitara. The 17-year-old girl nodded at their visitors, and then Silva continued. "Here is our only daughter, Mitara."

"She's really beautiful, as everybody says," Mrs. Luchi commented boldly, while shaking hands with Mitara.

The three men nodded in agreement.

Mitara tried her best not to frown. She doesn't want compliments other than regarding her assassin jobs.

"I'm very pleased and honored to meet you, Ms. Mitara," the young man, Raiji, the one with squared face, commented as he shook hands with Mitara.

Mitara couldn't help but to arched her thin right eyebrow.

Illumi, who's standing at Zeno's back, arched his eyebrow as well when he heard it. _This bastard wanted his life to end now!_ He's now holding four needles in his hand.

Kikyou sensed her eldest son's sudden tense. She glanced at Illumi and warned him from her eyes.

Illumi saw the warning on her mother's eyes. He quickly hid his needles and tried hard to calm himself down.

Kikyou smiled inwardly.

"As I've said a while ago, Reicho, we can have an agreement about your proposal, but it still depends on my daughter's will," Silva's authoritative and usual business-like voice filled the room.

"Its okay, Silva, we can wait," Reicho smiled wildly at Mitara.

Mitara's eyebrows twitched. She looked at Silva, as if asking what's happening here.

"We talked a while ago. Reicho proposed a marriage for you and his son Raiji, in return of business things for our family's profit," Silva explained.

"What?" she exclaimed. She was about to protest but she felt Kikyou's hands on her shoulder. She read her mother's message in her eyes to calm down. _But…_

Illumi's fist tightened. _What the hell?_ He couldn't help himself but to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Zeno sensed it and gave Illumi a knowing glance.

"However, it still depends on you if you'll accept it. It's just a proposal," Silva continued.

"We're not rushing you, princess. We're just having a proposal," Raiji smiled with his most charming smile, which Mitara ignored.

"Okay," all that Mitara could utter.

XXXXX

After an hour, that hell meeting with the visitors was finally done. The three elders escorted the visitors outside the manor. Illumi and Mitara were left in the living room.

Mitara was shocked when suddenly Illumi punched the nearby wall without a word.

"Nii-chan! What's gotten into you? Why did you punch the wall?" she abruptly went to Illumi's side.

"Dammit. That's crap," Illumi uttered in a bit of angry voice.

Mitara examined Illumi's fist. His knuckle is starting to bleed. When she opened his fist, she found out that his palm is also bleeding due to his pointed nails.

"What happened to you, nii-chan?"

Illumi just glanced at his left hand. Then the door slammed open. Kikyou emerged from outside.

"Good thing you're still both here."

Illumi just walked towards the window, and turned his back from them.

"Mother, why is it like that?" Mitara sat on the couch while pouting. She doesn't understand what's happening and she doesn't even like the idea of getting married to someone he didn't even know.

"Dear, just go with the flow for a while. After your father got his target clients from that Reicho, that damn agreement will just banished," Kikyou explained to her one and only daughter.

"Till when?"

"As soon as possible, dear."

Mitara humphed.

"Don't worry, my dear, you will not get married to that nonsense. I have the best wedding plans for you," Kikyou uttered while smiling mysteriously at them, as if she had an evil scheme that she's planning over the years.

Mitara and Illumi turned their eyes at Kikyou.

_Oh no!_ Mitara thought to herself.

_Dammit!_ Illumi muttered inwardly.

"But I'll not rush things, my dear," Kikyou added, looking at Mitara and Illumi.

Mitara just sighed helplessly.

* * *

Note: How's that? I know, there's OOCness here, I just figure out some agreements here that will push each other's feelings. =P Gomen for the OOC ness. =) Anyways, please read and review, thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	7. Chapter 7: The Prodigy

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

So sorry for the late updates!

Midblooder: Thanks for the reviews! Actually, it's not a hair tint; it's just that their hair is just like that. Ahehehe!

Tsukiyomi126: hi! Thanks for your review! I really appreciate it!

Here's a new chapter for all of you! Hope you'll like it! =)

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 07 +**

**+ The Prodigy +**

One week later…

Mitara just came back from one of her mission. She was about to open their main door when she saw Killua emerged from inside.

"Killua… Are you going for work?"

"I'm leaving. And don't try to stop me, nee-chan," Killua said stoically, as his eyes were almost soulless.

Mitara's eyebrows collided in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Far from here."

"Killua, what are you saying?"

"Just let me leave. I don't want to hurt you, nee-chan."

Mitara's right eyebrow rose. "I can sense that you're leaving without any permission. Am I right?"

"Because they wouldn't allow me."

She sighed in exasperation. Then she went inside, letting Killua to leave. She walked towards her father's room to report about her mission.

While she was walking in the hallway, she saw Milluki lying on the floor, with his bleeding wounds.

_Did Killua do this? He's really determined to leave. But why?_ She just shook her head and proceeded to her father's room.

She was almost in front of Silva's room when she heard their mother's voice that seems like she's crying.

Then, Kalluto emerged from inside. She also heard her mother's grieving voice. "You should stop him, Anata!"

Kalluto closed the doors and stood up in front of her.

"What's going on in here, Kalluto? Why does mother is crying?" she asked her youngest brother.

"Killua just left home. Mama and Milluki tried to stop him, but they failed. She's convincing father that he must stop him. But Father's seems to ignore her," Kalluto said stoically.

"Is that so?" her forehead wrinkled. "So, that's why I saw Milluki there in the hallway a while ago."

Kalluto didn't answer.

"Can I go inside? I need to talk to father."

"Sure, nee-chan."

Mitara went inside the room after she knocked three times. She saw her mother still weeping at Silva's side while their father just finished talking to someone over the phone.

"Yes, Mitara?"

"Uhm, Father, I've finished my mission a while ago. However, my client was already dead when I came to his mansion. His payment has not yet full."

"It's okay, Mitara. Anyway, he's already dead. Let's just say, it's one of our bonus for them."

Mitara nodded.

"By the way, can you accompany your mother to her room? She's still weeping about Killua's departure."

"Okay." She went to Kikyou and helped her to stand up. "Let's go, Mother."

"Mitara! You're brother ran away!" Kikyou is still weeping until they reached her room. Kalluto accompanied her as well.

"Mother, Killua will be back, don't worry," she said when they were seated on Kikyou's bedside.

"But he must not leave. It's the best time for him to have his trainings to be the heir of the family!"

Mitara just sighed inwardly.

Not long after, Kikyou went to sleep. Kalluto stayed just beside their mother, and then her cell phone rang.

She left the room as she answered the call. "Yes, nii-chan?"

"Are you in the mansion now, Mitara?" Illumi's monotone voice spoke from the other line.

"Yup, I've just arrived a while ago," she answered. "Where are you? Killua just ran away."

"I know. Father already told me. And I'm following him at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Take care. Don't take too long, nii-chan."

"Okay."

Then, they hung up.

After a while, she received a text message from Silva.

_Another job for today?_ She asked to herself as she walked back to her father's room.

XXXXX

After she finished her job, she went to her father's room to report.

"Well done, Mitara. You did great."

Mitara nodded.

"By the way, I have two assignments for you tomorrow. Maximize your time because you should do those two by midnight."

Mitara's eyebrows collided but she still nodded.

"Expect your assignments to be doubled, or worst, tripled. As you can see, Illumi is not here. So, his supposed to be assignments will be assigned to you. I have many loads for him this month; unfortunately, those will be assigned to you."

"No problem, Father."

"We have many clients this month, and Illumi's absence is not helping. I know that you can do it all, Mitara."

"Yes, Father."

"You can go now."

She nodded and then she left the room. She saw Alluka when she's heading towards her room.

"Nee-chan!" Alluka called.

"Yes, Alluka?"

"When will nii-chan Killua be back?" the 11-year old boy asked.

"He will be back as soon as possible."

"Why did he run away?"

"I don't know as well," she shrugged.

Alluka became silent.

She patted Alluka's shoulders then they proceeded to their rooms.

XXXXX

The next morning…

Mitara rode to her private plane to go to her target's destination.

_Chizen Town. I haven't heard of this place. It's too far,_ she thought to herself. She leaned her elbow on the window then gazed outside.

After 16 hours of flight, she already reached the said town and landed on a rooftop of a private hotel. Her two targets for tonight are both located in this town.

She checked-in in the hotel and waited for her time to attack.

* * *

Note: How's that? Please care to drop some reviews. Thanks, thanks, thanks! I'll try to update sooner. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	8. Chapter 8: Busy Night

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

Hello minna-san! I am very, very sorry for the very, very late update! =( I am just so busy in my work and I really don't have time to write my stories in the computer. However, good thing is I have my own drafts. =)

Anyways, here's another chapter for you, minna-san. Enjoy!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 08 +**

**+ Busy Night +**

At 10 o'clock, Mitara is walking towards a mansion at the far end of the city. Her targets will attend a masquerade ball event in a mansion, and she needed to kill them before midnight strikes.

_Less than two hours to accomplish that job,_ she thought to herself.

As she entered the huge mansion, an usher asked for her invitation. She handed him a faked invitation with her faked name on it, then he allowed her to enter.

The mansion is grandly decorated by high class interior decorations, bright curtains were all over the mansion and all of the people were dressed in very expensive gowns and tuxedos.

Mitara made her way to find her targets. After half an hour of watching every people at the ball, she already spotted her two targets. One in a liquor mini bar and the other one is at a table, talking to other guests.

_There you are,_ she muttered, while approaching her first target.

XXXXX

"Can I have a drink?" Mitara asked wile sitting beside a man's stool in the mini bar.

The young man glanced at her, eyebrows collided. His thick, brown hair loosened at his side when he turned to face her.

"Sure," the young man answered, giving her a glass of drink.

"Thanks," she lifted the glass to have a toast.

The man toast to her then drank the glass of wine, while Mitara just held her glass. She doesn't have intentions to taste alcohol, much better if it's poison.

"You don't want your drink?" the man asked, while looking at her glass.

"It smells awful. What drink is this?" she pointed to the glass she was holding.

"It's just wine. Why is it awful?"

"I don't know."

The man took the glass from her hand then drank it. "It's not awful." When he turned to look at Mitara, she already banished.

Then he choked on his breath. He felt that his throat is like burning in hell but it seems like he couldn't cry out for help.

_What the? Poison?_ He thought to himself while lying his head on the bar, dying.

XXXXX

_One down, one more to go,_ Mitara thought to herself as she watched her first target laid his head on the bar. Then, she followed her second target that's now going at the mansion's backyard. He's holding a cigarette so she thought that he's going to smoke.

Her target sat on the edge of a big circular fountain at the middle of the mansion's backyard. The man searched for his lighter, but before he can light his cigarette, Mitara offered him a lighter.

The man gaped in shock; however, he still lighted his cigarette on the offered lighter.

"Thanks," the man uttered.

Mitara smirked, and then she pressed her left hand with her pointed nails through the man's back, near his heart.

The man gaped once again, but he still managed to glance at Mitara.

Mitara pressed her hand deeper until she reached his heart, and then she pulled her hand back with his still beating heart. She crushed it with her left hand as fresh blood dripped all over her hand.

The man's body fell into the fountain. The water in it is now like a pool of fresh blood.

But before Mitara could move, she saw a man, standing near the backdoor towards the backyard. He is shocked because he saw how she killed the man a while ago. She ignored the man as she stood up to flee.

"Wait!" the man exclaimed.

She turned her head to gaze at the man. "What?" she answered coldly.

"M-Mayuri?"

Mitara's eyebrow collided. Then, she jumped over the high gates to flee. She went to the hotel where she checked-in, and then she rode in her private plane to go back home.

* * *

Note: That was pretty short. I'm having a hard time to type it all. =( Anyways, please, read and review it.. I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks a lot! =)

Mitara-Yuki


	9. Chapter 9: Brother's Comfort

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

Midblooder: you'll gonna find out who Mayuri is… =)

rhyebenjful: thanks for the review girl! I appreciate that… I've seen your story, and I'll try to have some time to read yours, coz I think it's quite interesting too… =)

StupidPyroChan: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, they drank poisons! It's part of their daily trainings as an assassin. =) Don't worry; I'm still updating my stories, though I'm always late in updating due to busy working days.

Here's another chapter for you, minna-san… Hope you'll enjoy this one! =)

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 09 +**

**+ A Brother's Comfort +**

The next morning…

After going to Silva's room to report, Mitara proceeded towards her room. Drifting on her own thoughts, she decided to call her brother.

"Yes?" she heard over the line after a series of rings.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes, Mitara?"

"Uhm, are you busy?" she asked, it seems like Illumi is running due to his breathing on the other line.

"Not really, why?"

"Uhm, last night, I had two assignments in Chizen Town, too far isn't it? After I killed my second target, someone saw me, and then he called me 'Mayuri' afterwards," she said while leaning her elbow on the window sill.

"Maybe he had mistaken you for someone. Don't worry too much." Illumi's monotone voice brought comfort to her though he's very far.

She sighed. "But… Mayuri… is the name of my real mother."

Illumi paused a bit. His eyebrows collided when realization hit his face, but he kept on running, because the first part of the Hunter Exam has just started and they needed to follow the judge. He ended up here while pursuing Killua.

"As I've said, he's just mistaken you for someone. It's just a mere coincidence, Mitara. Don't bother so much."

"Uh, okay…"

"Don't go back to that place again. I'll call father so that he won't assign you to that place again."

"But, we have many loads this month, and I think some of them were near that town."

"It's okay. I'll talk to father. Don't worry too much and don't go back to that town again. Is that clear?"

"Uhm, yes, nii-chan."

"I'll finish this Hunter Exam as soon as possible so I can go back there immediately."

"Hunter Exam? Why are you there?"

"Killua went here, and fortunately, I really needed this exam for the more convenience of my assignments."

"Oh? Why did Killua went there?"

"That, I will find out soon from him."

"Okay."

"Just call me if there's a problem."

"Yes, nii-chan. Take care."

"You should take care, not me."

Mitara chuckled. "Fine… fine…"

Then, they ended the conversation. Somehow, Illumi's voice brought her comfort and security. With Illumi around, she feels safe.

_Go home as soon as possible, nii-chan._

XXXXX

Months had passed; Killua went home, followed by Illumi. But, not long after Killua went home, he left again. This time, with his so-called 'friends.'

"Why is that nii-chan Killua is always leaving the house?" Alluka asked while eating his steak.

The four Zaoldicks were having lunch in the dining room, when Alluka asked that matter.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe he wanted to explore other places," Mitara answered his younger brother.

"But he can explore many places without leaving here that long, am I right?"

"Uhm…" Mitara thinks of other words to explain Killua's departure.

"Why does Killua have friends? It's forbidden, isn't it?" Kalluto suddenly asked in his usual cold and monotone voice.

"Yeah, but…" Mitara is thinking what to say.

"It's forbidden. Don't do whatever Killua did," Illumi stoically interfered. "You don't want punishments, do you?"

"Of course, we don't," Alluka answered.

"So, don't do whatever he did. Killua is doing nonsense so don't follow his footsteps."

"Yes, Aniki," Kalluto and Alluka said in unison.

Mitara just shrugged. Even her, she didn't know why Killua is doing those things.

_Maybe he's tired of killing. He's just a kid,_ Mitara thought to herself. _But how about nii-chan? He started killing at the age of four, and until now, he's not tired of killing._ She sighed.

"Any problem?" Illumi asked when he heard Mitara sighed.

"Nah…" she shook her head.

XXXXX

The next day…

Mitara is leaving Kukulu Mt. She is going to her work assignment, when her cell phone rang.

"Yes, nii-chan?"

"I heard that you are going to that town again," Illumi's monotone voice asked from the other line.

"That's right, nii-chan."

"Damn," he muttered under his breath... _I already told father not to give Mitara some work assignments there._

"It's okay, nii-chan. I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just call you if ever I'm having problems there."

"Okay. Anyways, I'll go to that town right after I'm finished with my work."

"For what?"

"To fetch you there."

"Hey! I'm not a kid. You don't need to fetch me up there," she protested as she pouted.

"Just wait for me there, alright?"

"Okay."

"Take care."

"You, too."

Then, they ended the conversation.

* * *

Note: So, how's that? It's kinda fast-paced ayt? Uhm, gomen, it's in the plot, I need to do those. ^^v Anyways, please read and reviews…thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth 1

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

Midblooder: Thanks for the constant reviews! You want a brother like Illumi? Me, I want a LOVER like Illumi. Hahahaha! =)

StupidPyroChan: Thanks for the constant reviews girl! So, you like him now? Hehe.. =) I know it's so hard for Illumi to be a prince charming type or to be a sort of an expressive guy, but I'll try my very best to extract his romantic side. =)

EvilBoyzR2Cute: Thanks again for the review! Uhm, about your questions, just watch out for the transition of the events. Hehe.. =) I think, it's too early for that scenes. =) Anyway, I'll make it clear to all of you about that certain part, maybe, several chapters more. =)

Rakkanights: Hey, thanks for the review! Uhm, I don't know yet, when she'll learn Nen. Hehehe.. But I'll make up for that. By the way, in my other fics, Mitara already has Nen there. You can read them as well if you'll have time. =)

rhye benjful: Thanks for the review. Uhm, about Illumi worrying about the torture chamber, it's not really that he's worried, it's just that he's already thinking about what is his punishments are going to be that time. Because he knew that what he did is really a very big NO NO for his family. Gomen if it sounded that way. About the OCCness of the characters, I made it like that because Illumi is just 10 years old that time. I portrayed him as a not so serious type like the present Illumi now. About the grammar mistakes, I know all of them, so I'm editing those if I have some extra time. And about the guard who asked, _"What did you do kid, did you kill him?" _It's like that it's so impossible that a kid could kill with her bare hands, so the guard just asked stupidly if the kid kill his boss. By the way, thanks for the review. =)

Here's another chapter for you, minna-san. I am always inspired by your reviews. Thanks so much to all of you. It's just that I'm so busy; I couldn't update all of my five fics. Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 10 +**

**+ The Truth Part 01 +**

Mitara reached her destination, Chizen Town. She's now walking towards the mansion of her target. She wondered why she feels something awkward towards the place.

_Maybe because of the incident last month._ She just shrugged and tried to ignore what she feels.

Mitara jumped over the high gates, and then she examined her surroundings if there's a security alarm that has been activated. When she's sure that it's safe for her to get in, she proceeded towards the main door.

Mitara carefully made her way through the mansion. When she made sure that her way is clear, she proceeded to her target's room.

_My way is so clear. No guards, no alarms, no securities. Hmm…_ She doubtfully thought to herself.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she peaked from a door, and then she went inside the living room of the mansion. She saw a man in his late 30's, sitting on a couch at the center of the room. His clean-cut, red hair is flowing due to the open window at the left side of the room.

"She came back," the man said in a manly, baritone voice.

A woman with long, light purple hair and yellow narrow eyes standing at his back smirked. Her shimmering, red lips arched a smirked as well as her eyes were so sharp, gazing at her.

"So, you're waiting for your death, huh?" Mitara calmly stated.

"As long as it's in your hand, I'd be willing to die," the man uttered, which made Mitara's eyebrow arched.

"Oh, really?" then she smirked.

The man stood up. "I've been looking for you for so long, Mitara."

Mitara was shocked inwardly. _Did I ever give my name to them? However, it's not impossible that they would know me._

"For the past 15 years, I failed to find you. I did everything, but fate is so cruel to me, that I almost gave up," the man stated. "But now, I have already found you. And I can almost rest in peace."

Mitara's face marred with a frown. "Shut up because you're going to die." She prepared her right hand. Her right hand is beginning to stiff as her nails are growing long and pointed.

"Hush, lady," the woman said in sarcasm. "Just let him finish his speech first, before you can kill him."

"What made you think that I'm scared at you?" Mitara sarcastically retorted.

"I knew you're not, Zaoldick, but there's a lot more to hear," the woman gave out a smirk once again.

Mitara's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Calm down, Reika. Always bear in your mind who she is," the man said to the light purple-headed woman.

"Yes, Lord Mahiro," the woman called Reika answered, then glared at Mitara.

The man called Lord Mahiro, gazed intently at Mitara once again. "Mitara, could you do my last wish before I die?" he asked.

"What?" Mitara retorted in irritation.

"Can I hug you?" Mahiro said.

Mitara's eyebrow arched once again. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think I will fall for that crap? I'm not a Zaoldick for nothing. If you don't have anything worthy to say, I think I should end your life now."

Mitara banished and prepared to attack. She instantly went nearer towards her target to kill him. But suddenly, a slash of wind passed in front of her face, almost touching her nose, which made her stopped in mid-air.

Mitara's gaze instantly shifted to the woman not far from them. Reika's right hand is still in mid-air and she's preparing for another slash of wind in her left hand.

_What the?_ Mitara muttered under her breath.

"I'm warning you, Zaoldick. Listen first, or I'll kill you right now," Reika uttered in a dangerous voice.

Mitara smirked in disgust. "Only if you could kill me." She launched four of her pointed nails in her right hand towards Reika. But the light purple-headed woman only dodged it with her wind slash.

Reika was about to counter her attack, but they were stopped by Mahiro's authoritative voice.

"Stop it, Reika! Don't ever touch my niece again!" Mahiro warned her.

Reika was stunned due to Mahiro's dangerous warning. Never in her almost 15 years of service to Mahiro did he shout like that on her. _Just because of this !#$%^&*?_ She glared at Mitara, and then lowered her head, "Yes, my Lord."

On the other hand, Mitara was more than astounded on what she heard as she froze in where she's standing. _Niece? What is he talking about? How could it be?_ She shook her head unintentionally in confusion.

Mahiro stepped forward towards Mitara. "Now, I want to introduce myself to you, Mitara. I'm your uncle, I'm Mahiro Yuki."

* * *

Notes: Please read and review. So I can know my positive and my negative things here in my fic. All types of review are accepted. Criticism, praises, comments, everything. Just let me know what you are thinking about my fics. Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth 02

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**Reminder:**

Hiya! I'm so so so so sorry for the very, very, very late update. It's almost 6 months or so since I last updated my fics. Just couldn't find time to publish the finish chapters. Gomen, gomen, gomen. =(

By the way, a very big thanks to those people who were still reading all of my fics. Those who are making my fics one of their fave stories and making me one of their fave authors, thanks to all of you guys. And especially to those who still have time to post their reviews. Thanks so much! Luvyah all guys! ^_^

(Special mention) **midblooder, StupidPyroChan, Blacksword Zero, lillambdragon, NAO-chan33, WerewolvesMoon, Rachel-Rica.** Thx guys! =)

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. And I promise to have another one next week. ^_^

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 11 +**

**+ The Truth Part 02 +**

"I am you uncle. I'm the only brother of your mother, Mayuri. She died 15 years ago with your father, and you were gone missing on that same night because I haven't seen you in your house since then…" Mahiro continued.

"No!" Mitara exclaimed in disbelief. "It can't be!" she stepped backwards.

Mahiro's handsome face marred with pain. "I know it's so hard to believe, but I'm your uncle and you are my niece."

"It can't be true! I'm a Zaoldick!" Mitara exclaimed in frustration.

Mitara doesn't know what to feel, and what to believe. She knows that she's not a real Zaoldick by blood, because she still remembers her life 15 years ago with her real parents. Until one night, she met Illumi, the same night her parents died. But still, she didn't ever regret living with the Zaoldicks. They are her family now. She almost believes that she doesn't have a family except from the Zaoldicks.

"I don't know how did it happened, that you grew up with a family of assassin. I'm blaming myself that you became an assassin, instead of an elite princess," Mahiro apologized.

Mitara glared sharply at Mahiro. "I never regretted becoming an assassin! I'm happy with my life and with my family!"

"But I am your family. We are the last bloodline of the Yuki Clan. I don't have a wife and a child now, so being the only child of Mayuri, you are the last heir of the family."

"I don't care about your money! You may rot in hell with them!"

"It's not about the money, Mitara, but the bloodline, the clan. I don't have a child now, but you can have one. You must continue our bloodline, my niece."

Mitara shook her head, choosing not to believe. "I-I can't… I don't want to…"

Mahiro's face saddened. "You're the only one who can sustain the bloodline of the Yuki Clan. Why don't you want it?" he bitterly said.

"Because I'm a Zaoldick!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Mahiro became silent for a moment. He just looked intently at Mitara's face, with joy, happiness, and a bit of pain in his grayish, lame eyes.

"You've grown up now. So beautiful, just like your mother. Your long, red hair, and red eyes, reminds me of my only sister. You really look like her. I knew it was you when I first saw you at the party several months passed."

"So you're the one who saw me killed someone at that party?" Mitara remembered the party he was talking about.

"Yes, it's me who saw you. Unfortunately, the one you killed that night is my only son. He was killed the same night that my cousin was poisoned," Mahiro's voice was very sad from remembering the tragic night his son died.

Mitara gaped in shock. If it's true that the man in front of him is her uncle, then the man she killed was her cousin, and the other one is her uncle as well.

For the first time in her 15 years of assassin life, she felt guilt. She felt guilty for killing her own family.

"I am sorry," she muttered under her breath, almost sounds faint.

"I'm not blaming you, Mitara. I know that you did that because of business and you were paid off. I know the Zaoldick's business, so when I found out that you came from the Zaoldicks, I didn't blame you."

Mitara just gazed at Mahiro in amazement.

Mahiro sighed. "I know I couldn't make you leave the Zaoldicks, and they wouldn't give you up either. I just only want you to recognize our family. As the last heir, you have all the rights on all of our property, from our buildings, to cities, crops, to products, almost everything. In fact, it's all in your name right at this moment."

"As I've said, I don't need your money," she clearly stated.

"I know. But you can't escape the fact that you are now the owner of all the property of the Yuki Clan. I just want you to recognize your name, that's it. And everything's gonna be fine."

"But…"

"I'm sorry to pressure you, my niece. But you needed to do my last wish to you, to continue our family's bloodline. Because I already paid to die," Mahiro stated, half-smiling.

Mitara was stunned. _My client and my target are one? He paid my service to kill himself?_ "You… paid… to die…" she echoed in almost faint voice.

"Yes. I'd risk everything just to see you again, my precious niece, even my own life. I already did what are needed to be done. I can rest now, knowing that I already found you. And I'll be very glad to die in the hands of my own niece."

To Mitara's great surprise, her tears started to fall from her shiny, red eyes. It's the first time she cried in her entire assassin life.

"No…" she muttered. _I couldn't kill him. But I couldn't fail father. I haven't failed, ever, and I don't want to._ She shook her head in confusion. _What will I do? If only Illumi nii-chan is here._ Then she thought of Illumi. _Where are you nii-chan? Help me._

"It's okay, my niece. It's my last wish, to die in your arms. Please do it…" Mahiro went nearer towards her.

Mitara didn't move, though her tears were still flowing, until Mahiro reached over her.

"I am really happy to see you in person and as near like this, Mitara," Mahiro's tears started to fall. "Can I hug you?"

* * *

Note: I think I focused more on this topic, sorry for that. Now, where's the very great Illumi? He should save his beloved sister, ne? =) Watch out for the next chapter. Please read and review. Thx. ^_^

Mitara-Yuki


	12. Chapter 12: Mitara's Acceptance

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**Reminder:** Hiya minna-san! I have time now for updates! =) But of course, I'll be busy again for the next months. By t he way, thank you very much to those people who keep on reading my fics, and to those who still have time to drop some reviews, thank you so much! Luvyah all guys! So, here's a new chapter for all of you guys. Hope you'll enjoy this!

(Special mention)** midblooder, Blacksword Zero, NAO-chan33**. ^_^

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. ^_^

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 12 +**

**+ Mitara's Acceptance **+

"Mitara, can I hug you for the last time?" Mahiro asked.

Mitara mindlessly nodded. Then Mahiro wrapped his arms around Mitara's body.

"It feels so great to hug you again, my niece."

Then all of a sudden, hundreds of flashbacks ran through Mitara's mind. She saw herself 16 years ago, when she was one year old, her uncle Mahiro would always carry her and sway her through the air. Then one time, her uncle would carry her from his back as he jump and all of the good memories of her childhood with her uncle.

"U-uncle Mahiro…" Mitara uttered as she hugged him back. "I missed you…"

"I missed you, too, my precious niece," Mahiro said in happiness and contentment, hugging her tighter.

Then, suddenly, Mahiro's body became stiff. As he gaped for breath, his hug also loosened. Then she saw a slash of wind at Mahiro's back, which killed her uncle.

"Uncle…" she called out, but Mahiro's body already lay on the ground. Mitara instantly shifted her gaze to Reika, who's not far from them, mindlessly waving her hands in the air. "How could you do that to him? He's your master!"

"No, he's not! He's my lover!" Reika exclaimed.

"What?" Mitara uttered.

"Mitara…" Mahiro called.

"Uncle, don't talk! I'll bring you to the hospital," Mitara started to use her Nen to heal her uncle's wounds.

"Mitara… It's useless… Take care of yourself… I trust… you… for our family… Stay alive… for our next bloodline… I'm happy… I've seen you again… I love you… My niece…" then Mahiro's breath stop, as his arm fell on the floor.

"Uncle… no!" Mitara grieved for a while.

"How touching! A dreadful assassin, grieving for her target's death," then Reika laughed out loud like insane.

Mitara carefully laid Mahiro's body on the floor then she slowly stood up. "You'll pay for this, you !#$%^&*…" she uttered.

"Ooohh, I'm scared…" Reika faked a nervous smile. Then she roars into laughter. "I will not pay for that, Zaoldick, because his life is not yet enough for my price."

"Who do you think you are? A goddess? Dream on, you !#$%^&*!" Mitara prepared to attack with her pointed nails.

Reika dodged it easily and sent three consecutive wind slashes to Mitara.

Mitara avoided the first two slashes but not the last one. The wind slash hit her right arm.

_Dammit!_ She muttered while gripping her right hand. Her arm suddenly felt numb, and then she felt an electrifying Nen that seems to crush her whole arm. "Aaahh!"

"Painful, isn't it?" Reika asked sarcastically. "Just like what I've felt for the past 15 years!"

Mitara reached for her right arm, and used her Nen to heal her wound, but suddenly, a series of wind slashes were sent towards her.

"Aargh!"

Reika laughed out loud. "What happened to you, Zaoldick? You're one of the dreadful assassins, right? But now, look at you; you look like a pest in the wilds. Useless!" then she laughed like crazy again.

"You crazy !#$%^&*! I'll make you pay for what you did to my uncle!" Mitara exclaimed. As she stood up, she prepared to attack. Her hand with her pointed nails became stiff as she slashed her hand towards Reika.

Reika dodged her attacks and countered to attack as well. She sent flying wind slashes to Mitara, which the latter dodged successfully. But to Mitara's surprise, four more wind slashes came through her. It's too late for her to avoid them as she just covered her face by her arms. The slashes of wind cut her skin and made her arms and shoulders bloodied.

Her knees were slightly bent and her left hand was now flat on the ground to support her so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"So, how was that, pretty Zaoldick? Brace yourself because we're not yet done," Reika grinned at her. "Your family hadn't paid yet. Even your life is not enough!"

"You already killed my uncle, and now, you want to kill me? You're not the Lord of Death, idiot!"

Reika laughed aloud, that she almost looked insane. "That's what you'll get because of your uncle's fault!"

"You already killed him! He already paid whatever he had done!"

"Not until I kill you!" Reika glared at her. "If you're thinking that you're the last heir in the bloodline, then you're greatly mistaken!"

* * *

**Note**: So, what's up? Can't get enough of the dramas? Gomen, but please read and review. Thx! ^_^

Mitara-Yuki


	13. Chapter 13: Her Failure

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter**

Reminder:

Im so sorry for the late updates minna-san. Thank you for those who were still reading and reviewing my fics. Thank you so much. Please keep on reading my fics, and my other fics as well. =)

Special mention: **Kikyo, patito, FlamerGurlStrikesAgain, psychotic luv, Kuroro lucifer, Kagome Echizen Fan, Hanna.** Thanks for you reviews and thanks for making my stories in your Fave stories, and alerts. Please keep on reading my fics. thnx! =)

Here's another chapter for you minna-san. Hope you'll enjoy it! =)

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 13 +**

**+ Her Failure **+

"If you're thinking that you are the last heir, you're greatly mistaken, Zaoldick," Reika uttered in a venomous voice.

Mitara's eyebrows collided. _I'm not the last heir? But why does Uncle Mahiro said that I'm the last heir of our bloodline? _She thought to herself while still leaning upfront to support herself to stand.

"Oh, yes, my little Zaoldick, you heard it right. You're not the last heir," Reika uttered. "Mahiro still had a son."

"But I already killed his son," she said.

"His other son, yes. But not my Rikku!"

Mitara's eyes widened in realization. "You had a son with my Uncle?"

"But he didn't recognize my son. He never recognized him. He said that he's not his. How dare he to say that? He's the only one I love. He's the only one in my life. How can he say that Rikku is not his son?" Reika then glared at her again.

Mitara didn't answer. She tried to recollect her strength while listening to Reika's sentiments.

"And now, he'll give all of his wealth to you, little Zaoldick. The wealth and the name that is supposed to be for my Rikku!"

"How many times do I have to say? I don't care about my family's wealth. You can have it all for all I care!" Mitara exclaimed.

"But not the name! Because he didn't recognize my son!"

"What can I do? You already killed my uncle. How can I say to him that he should recognize his own son?" Mitara sarcastically uttered.

"He knew that, but he just ignored him. My Rikku tried everything to please him, but he wouldn't give him a chance," Reika's eyes became lame as if she would cry. "My poor Rikku. All that he wanted was to be praised by her father. He just wanted Mahiro to be proud of him."

"I don't think my uncle would ever do that," Mitara stated.

"But he did!" Reika exclaimed. "However, he is still the kindest, the smartest, and the most perfect creature I've ever met."

"Then why did you kill him?" she asked in frustration. Mitara couldn't understand why this lady killed his uncle. Knowing that he is her master, and they had a son, for goodness's sake.

Reika hesitated to answer first. "Because…"

"Because you're selfish. You think you can make your son the heir of my family after you killed my uncle."

"You're right. I thought after you assassinate his only son, and his brother, my Rikku will be the heir!"

Mitara gaped. _So she's the one who paid for my service to kill my cousin and my other uncle!_

"But unfortunately, he found you. My plans didn't work out because of you!" Reika added.

Mitara's right eyebrow rose. _It's not my fault if I'm really the last heir, am I?_ "Stupid !#$%^&*!" she muttered to herself. "I'm sorry to hear your pathetic story, lady, but you have to pay for my uncle's death," she said as she prepared her hands and fingers again.

Mitara attacked Reika with her stiffened fingers as she slashed her hand to her. The latter couldn't dodge it. Reika had a cut on her face.

"Why, you!" the furious Reika countered her attack as she waved her hands to send wind slashes to Mitara's direction.

Mitara managed to dodge the attacks. She went on circling the room while dodging the wind slashes that were sent towards her directions.

"I'll kill you, Zaoldick! I'll kill you!" Reika shouted like mad. She kept on sending wind slashes to Mitara.

The red-haired girl dodged it all. But unfortunately for her, the last wind slash cut through her right leg.

"Aahh!" Mitara exclaimed in pain as she dropped her body on the floor.

"We're not yet done, little Zaoldick." Reika got her up, and pinned her onto the wall with her wind slashes.

Mitara is now chained against the wall, with wind slashes around her neck, arms, and waist.

Reika wiped her bloody cheek with her hand. "How dare you wound me like this, Zaoldick!"

"That's not enough, !#$%^&*!" Mitara uttered while still in pain. It seems that the wind slashes around her body is draining her energy and electrifying her as well.

Reika laughed aloud. "You still have the courage to call me that, even though you're life's already in my hands. You're really a Zaoldick, aren't you?" then she laughed again.

Mitara didn't answer. She could feel that she's starting to get frail.

"Here's another catch, Zaoldick," Reika went towards her. "How about, I'll kill you gradually, huh? Slowly, till you beg for your death."

Mitara's eyebrows twitched in disgust. She's now furious, but she can't do anything now because of the wind slashes around her body that's draining her energy.

Reika went towards her and held her chin upwards, looking all over her face. "Mahiro's right. You're really very pretty. You really look like your mother," she said sarcastically. "But, this is already you're end, pretty Zaoldick. I'll kill you now."

Reika's face went nearer to her face. She positioned herself to suck Mitara's aura through her mouth.

Mitara's eyes widened when she felt that her aura was slowly sucked out from her body. She tried to fight it, but she failed. Reika's Nen is so strong that she couldn't stop her aura to get sucked. She could felt her feet were already cold and numb. The coldness is now going up to her legs, and to her waist.

_Am I going to die? This pain is really like hell!_ Mitara thought to herself. She couldn't do anything but to accept her fate. _I'm sorry Father, I failed. Mother, I'm sorry, I couldn't go home._ Tears fell from her eyes. She's now ready to die. She could almost feel that the numbness is already gone through her chest.

Then, she thought of Illumi. _Illumi nii-chan, where are you? I wouldn't have the chance to see you before I die. I'm sorry, I failed. Nii-chan... _She's now feeling the coldness going through her neck, and in her head. She could feel the electrifying effect that's occurring while her nen is draining from her body. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Note: Hmm… Kinda short huh? Still, the drama… Gomen minna-san, gomen for the story line. However, the next chapter would be better. So please bear with me, ayt? But please ead and review. Thanks. =)

Mitara-Yuki


	14. Chapter 14: Her Savior

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 14 +**

**+ Her Savior **+

Mitara's energy is now drained. Reika sucked all of her aura from her body. Though she's not yet dead, her body was just hanging against the wall, cold, pale, and motionless.

"Poor, pretty Zaoldick. Tsk, tsk. That's what you get for being Mahiro's heir." Reika stated as she laughed out loud triumphantly.

Then, all of a sudden, one of the window glasses broke into pieces.

"What the?" Reika examined her surroundings. She could feel that someone went through the window but she couldn't see whom it was. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Several tiny needles suddenly went through her. Three of it pinned through her arms and chest.

Reika's hand tried to pull out the needles from her body, but she couldn't get a hold of it. "Damn! Show yourself!" Reika exclaimed.

Another set of needles were fast approaching her from an unknown direction. All of it was pinned all over her body.

"Argh!" Reika uttered in pain as her knees bent onto the ground.

All of a sudden, the intruder showed himself. Long, raven hair was shown first, then, the pale skin, and then those soulless ebony eyes that were narrowed in annoyance.

"Oohh, another Zaoldick," Reika uttered after she recollected her strength and stood up once again.

Illumi looked at Mitara's form that's still hanging against the wall. His fist tightened in rage. He went towards the motionless red-haired girl, and then he touched her awfully pale face.

_She's cold. However, I think she's still alive. What did she do to her?_ Illumi thought to himself.

"You're too late, Zaoldick. That pretty one is going to die in no time," Reika uttered as she prepared her wind slashes.

Illumi looked at her with a dangerous glare, not saying anything.

"I just sucked out her aura, that's all. Then, her body will gradually die bit by bit. I assume you knew that lack of aura in the body will result death," Reika voluntarily uttered.

Illumi gritted his teeth. _A Jonen-Type Nen user. She has the ability to suck and drain anyone's aura. You're gonna pay for this._ Illumi then launched another set of tiny needles in his hands.

Reika dodged the attack as she sidestepped on her left, and then she countered his attack as well and sent wind slashes towards Illumi's direction. Illumi evaded the wind slashes as he jumped backward. He then sent another set of tiny needles to the purple-headed woman.

"I can see that you're better than that pretty Zaoldick, huh," Reika uttered.

Illumi paid no heed. Then, he prepared another set of needles.

"You really want to play huh, Zaoldick. I can give you what you want," Reika said seductively.

However, to Reika's surprise, Illumi launched not just four needles, but a shower of them. All of it was heading through the purple-haired woman.

"Why you!" Reika shrieked in pain when numerous needles pierced through her body. She fell onto the ground as blood gradually dripping from her body.

Illumi came near towards her. "Give back my sister's aura now," he commanded in a dangerous tone.

Reika laughed out loud though she's already lying on the ground. "Even if you kill me now, I couldn't do that, Zaoldick. Your sister's aura is already inside of me. It's already with my own aura. In other words, I already acquired her aura."

His fist tightened once again as he sent death glare to Reika.. _I don't have so much time. If Mitara's aura will not be back right away, she's going to die._

Illumi went near towards Mitara. He pulled the wind slashes around Mitara's frail body and laid her onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Reika's body froze, while she's still lying on the ground. "What did you do to me, Zaoldick? Why does my body won't move?" Reika exclaimed.

"You deserve that, !#$%^&*," Illumi referred to his poisonous needles that were pinned through the purple-haired woman.

Reika shrieked in pain while a venomous poison already consuming her body gradually.

Illumi held Mitara's lifeless body. He shook it to wake her up. "Wake up, Mitara, wake up."

Nevertheless, Mitara seems into deep sleep, she didn't even move.

_No, it can't be Mitara. You can't die. _Illumi muttered in frustration.

In his entire life, this is the first time he felt afraid, afraid of losing someone. He couldn't admit it, of course, because all his life, he believed that he couldn't feel any emotions at all since his trainings to be an assassin started 20 years ago.

Except if it's involved Mitara. Because can he still remember how he met Mitara 14 years ago. He felt something, that's why Mitara came into their lives.

Now, Mitara's aura was drained from her. She's going to die in no time if he'll not do anything.

_Mitara… Don't die… Please… _Illumi's mixed emotions already consumed him. He bent towards Mitara's body and hugged her tight.

Then all of a sudden, he thought of something. _Maybe it could help,_ he thought to himself. He tightly held Mitara's body over her shoulders and then he caressed her pale cheeks.

He bent lower to reach Mitara's face. Gradually, the distance between their faces becomes invisible as Illumi's lips touched Mitara's dry and pale lips.

* * *

Greetings: **Rainbowlalaland, 14thEternityNightMare, akiko-chan, tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE, blackmagic0203, Roseko-chan, pinklo, animegeek123, Clayr411**.

Thank you for everyone who have their time to read my fics, and for those who made my stories one of their favorites. Thank you! Also for everyone who made me one of their favorite authors, and always dropping some reviews. Thank you guys! =)

Mitara-Yuki


	15. Chapter 15: Their Concern

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

Hiya! I'm so so sorry for the very late updates guys! So busy for the past holiday seasons, and I couldn't find time for this. I missed this! And I am always thankful for those who still reading my fics, and giving me inspirations. Thanks much guys! =)

Special mention: **HDC 123, Sharmaine C, kairinjin, DOADA, patito.**

Here's another chappy for you minna! Enjoy!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 15 +**

**+ Their Concern **+

Illumi is still transferring his aura to Mitara through their lips. He could feel Mitara's cold lips as their lips were pressed against each other. Though his lips were not so warm, he somehow managed to successfully transfer some of his Nen to Mitara.

_Mitara… wake up… _Illumi thought while his eyes are still closed.

Meanwhile, Mitara feels dizzy and she feels like she's going to be swept in an endless, gloomy space that she has no idea where it is. She felt cold and numb all over her body.

Then all of a sudden, something flickered from deep within her. She felt a very small warm from her body. Then, the coldness gradually vanished, as well as the numbness.

_Am I…. still alive? Or am I… already dead?_ She tried to move her body, but she couldn't. Then she tried to open her eyes.

Mitara is gradually gaining her consciousness. She started to feel warmth from her feet, ascending through her body, then into her head. Though she feels dizzy, she could feel the warmth on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly.

Blurred. Foggy. Pain. Then, a black silhouette gradually appeared in front of her eyes.

_Illumi-niichan…?_ She thought as she recognized the silhouette.

Mitara could see Illumi's face so near to her face and before she knew it, she already felt Illumi's lips pressed onto her own lips. Then realization hit her face.

_Is he kissing me?_ She felt her blood rushing through her cheeks that made her blush for a moment.

Illumi felt the movement of Mitara's lips and then he opened his eyes. He saw Mitara's red, round eyes looking at him, a bit of shock is clearly on it.

"Mitara, Good thing that you're alive," Illumi uttered and then he enfolded his arms around her, which made Mitara startled a bit.

"Of course, nii-chan, I'm a Zaoldick…" Mitara uttered in a hoarse voice, as she felt secured in Illumi's arms. "What happened?"

"When I arrived here, you were already half-dead. That crazy woman said that she already sucked out your aura. However, I already killed her," Illumi explained briefly.

"But how did you…. manage to revive me, nii-chan?" she asked in an awkward tone.

Illumi couldn't answer for a while. "I thought that you might be revived if I'll transfer my own aura to your body. I did it through our mouth, since it's the easiest way."

Mitara couldn't comment on what he said. _Therefore, it's real. I'm not dreaming when I saw nii-chan kissing me._

"She sucked out a considerably amount of aura from your body that's why you are very cold a while ago. However, you're okay now, are you?"

"Ah, yes, a bit," Mitara answered as she feel herself.

"Anyway, let's go home. Father is already waiting for us."

"Okay." Mitara tried to stand up but she failed. It seems that her body hasn't regained her strength yet.

When Illumi saw that Mitara couldn't stand up on her own, he stood up and lifted her. Though Mitara was surprised on Illumi's sudden unanticipated actions, she just put her arms around Illumi's neck. Illumi ran steadfastly towards their home in Kukulu Mt. On their way home, Mitara drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Illumi reached Kukulu Mt. after almost 12 hours of running. Their gate butler, Zeburu, opened the two gates for him.

He's already walking towards the mansion when he saw their mother Kikyou approaching.

"What's with the delay, Illumi? What happened to Mitara?" Kikyou asked in her usual screeching voice as she examined her daughter.

"I'll explain it later, Mother. I'll bring Mitara to her room first," Illumi retorted.

"Okay. At your father's room later," Kikyou said as she let Illumi passed and went inside the mansion.

XXX

When Illumi reached Mitara's room, he carefully laid the red-haired girl on her bed.

_I hope you'll forget everything what happened last night, Mitara. I will never let hem take you away from us,_ Illumi thought to himself while looking at Mitara as she sleeps soundly.

After he made sure that Mitara is already sleeping soundly, he left the room and went to Silva's room.

Zeno, Kikyou, and Silva were already in the latter's room when Illumi arrived. He sat on the chair at the middle of the room.

"How's Mitara?" Silva asked his eldest son in his usual authoritative voice. He was sitting on a huge couch, elbows on the armrest while resting his chin on his knuckles.

"She's already in her room, sleeping," Illumi answered.

"I heard that you had a delay last night, Illumi. What happen?"

"After Mitara's five-minute delay, I already decided to go in Chizen Town to check on her. That's when I found out that she's almost got killed by her target's protector. I managed to kill her; however, Mitara's aura has already got drained from her," Illumi said, leaving the _kissing part_ untold.

"You encountered a Jyonen type Nen-user…" Zeno commented.

"Yes. Fortunately, I somehow made a way to retrieve Mitara's aura and get her consciousness back before it's too late."

"That's good, Illumi." Silva uttered.

"But there's one thing that I think will be a problem," Illumi said.

"What's that?"

"Mitara already knew about her 'uncle', and I believe she already met him."

Everyone in the room became silent. They all knew that Mitara is not a real Zaoldick, but an 'adopted' one.

"Did you see that 'uncle' she mentioned?" Zeno asked.

"No. But I think that's the dead man I saw when I arrived there."

"It's possible, that her target, Mahiro Yuki, and the 'uncle' she mentioned are one," Zeno uttered.

"You're right, Father," Silva agreed.

"What should we do? I will not allow anyone to take my daughter away from me!" Kikyou uttered as she stood up in disagreement of the thought that Mitara will leave their family.

"Hush, Kikyou. It will never happen," Silva said to calm down his wife.

"Make sure of that, Anata! I don't want to lose our daughter!"

"I suggest that we should take Mitara away from here. They knew that she's one of us," Illumi interrupted.

Kikyou looked at her eldest son. "Illumi's right, Anata. We need to take Mitara away from here, far from here, where they can never see her," she agreed.

"I will think about that, Kikyou. There are still some things to consider. We should talk it over." Silva turned to Illumi. "You can leave now, Illumi. I'll just call you after we're done talking about your suggestion."

Illumi nodded then left the room. He went straight to Mitara's room to check on her, and then went to his room afterwards.

* * *

Note: I know it's another not-so-interesting chapter, please forgive me. I need this sort of nonsense chapters so the story will not be confusing. However, watch out for the next two to three chapters, as they will meet 'someone', who will make their lives a little bit exciting, and as they will go to 'some place' that will make the story more interesting. I hope. *pray* =) Please read and review minna! Thanks!

Mitara-Yuki


	16. Chapter 16: Illumi's Thoughts

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

Reminder:

Hello minna-san! A quite quick update from me! After almost a week! hehehehe! It's nice that I didn't take a month or six months before I updated, ne? hehehehe! Anyways, a very big thanks again for the people who's still reading and reviewing this fic, and my other fics as well. I'm grateful and I really appreciated all of your efforts to drop some reviews, and your precious time to read my fics. Thank you once again minna! =)

Special Mention: **kairinjin, ladystorykeeper, windwolf1988, Kappa Taicho**. =)

Here's another chapter for you minna-san! Please do enjoy!

* * *

+ T**he Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 16 +**

**+ Illumi's Thoughts **+

When Illumi arrived in his room, he took off all his clothes and went to his bathroom as he filled his bathtub with ice-cold water. Afterwards, he dipped his body, up to his head, into the cold water for a couple of minutes. Then he emerged his head up to his neck and rested on the edge of the tub.

Illumi's mind is so busy at the moment, thinking so many things about Mitara. He is somehow panicking about what happened last night. Mitara already met his 'uncle', and he thinks that they already had a small talk regarding her real family.

Though Mitara already accepted and lived a life as a Zaoldick, he knew that Mitara still remembers her life 15 years ago, so he secretly implanted a controlling needle in her brain when she was still three years old. He implanted the needle before her trainings started.

The needle he implanted controls Mitara's memories about her past. It prevented her to think about her past and the intents that Mitara may feel to go back to her previous life and leave the Zaoldick family.

He is the only one who knows about that. Silva, Zeno and Kikyou didn't know about the needle. He may say that he did it for personal reasons, but he can justify it that he did that so Mitara will never leave their family.

Of course, Mitara doesn't know about it either. However, sometimes, if they are having conversations about Mitara's past, he will just swiftly change the topic and Mitara will just forget that they actually talked about that topic about her past. It's a good thing that Mitara is not insistent on knowing about her past. He can say that Mitara is already contented on her life as an assassin together with the Zaoldicks.

Mitara also mentioned that she's having bad dreams sometimes about her past. Maybe it was because she's fighting his controlling needle that's in her brain. Memories from her past are going back, and his needle is preventing them, resulting Mitara having bad dreams.

Moreover, though Mitara know that she's not a real Zaoldick by blood, their family made sure that she will not feel the indifference towards them. Only Kikyou, Silva, Zeno, and Illumi knew about Mitara being an adopted daughter of their family. Other than them, they all know that Mitara is the third child of the Zaoldicks, and the only daughter.

Illumi is just staring emotionlessly on the thin air in front of his face. However, a deep, warm, and unusual emotion passed on Illumi's soulless, ebony orbs in a fraction of second. Then he felt warmth inside his body, right through his chest.

_What's happening to me? I feel weird._

From the past 14 years, he occasionally feels this weird feeling inside of him when he's thinking about Mitara. He always feels this warm something inside of him and up to this day, he still can't decipher as to why and what is this feeling all about.

He emerged from the bathtub, water still dripping from his body, and then he stood in front of his life-size mirror at the other side of the bathroom. He stared at his awfully pale face as he can see himself staring back at him. He can see his soulless and emotionless eyes that were glimmering from the dim light in his bathroom, his pale skin that was almost looked white, and his straight, long, shiny, jet-black hair that's almost hugging his back due to the dripping water.

He asked himself. _How long can you sustain Mitara in your family? How long can you stop those people from getting her to take her away from you? How long can you believe Mitara that the only family she have is the Zaoldick family?_

Illumi tilted his head on his thoughts. Why does he having doubts all of a sudden? He strongly believed that his controlling needle is effective in a hundred percent, and he knew that Mitara would never leave them. Then why does he having doubts? For all he knows, he should not feel any doubt towards anything. That's one of his trainings since he was born.

Illumi took the white towel that was hanging on the towel rack near the mirror. He dried his long raven hair and his body while still thinking about his suggestion to his parents; that they should take Mitara away from here, away from the people that will surely take her away from them.

_It's better if they will agree,_ Illumi muttered under his breath while pulling a black shirt from one of the clothing rack in his clothing room.

After putting his pants on, he left his room and went to Mitara's room.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Mitara is already awake. She was sitting on her bed, staring at nothing in particular, when she heard something behind the doors of her room.

"Why are you hiding out there?" Mitara asked to the person outside her door, she could surely feel that it is Alluka and Kalluto's aura.

After a while, a raven-haired head peek behind her doors as well as black eyes glancing hesitantly through her.

"What are you doing there, Alluka? Come over here," she invited her younger brother to go inside.

Alluka went inside, followed by Kalluto at his back. She waited for them as they went near her. Their arms were both hidden behind their backs.

"How are you feeling now, nee-chan? We heard that something unfortunate happened to you the other night. Are you okay now?" Alluka asked in a bit of concerned voice as he tries his best not to express too much emotion at all.

"I think I feel better now, Alluka. Thanks for asking," she asked as she smiled at them.

"Give it now, Alluka, or they will find us soon," Kalluto stoically whispers to Alluka.

Mitara's forehead wrinkled. "What's that? And who will find who?"

"Uhm…" Alluka scratched his head with his other hand, still thinking twice as to do whatever they need to do.

"Come on," Kalluto insists.

Alluka looked at her as hesitation marred in his face that was stoic just seconds ago.

Mitara flashed him a knowing smile.

Upon seeing her smile, Alluka's face brightened a bit as he took out his hand from his back and handed her a stem of sunflower.

"I hope you'll be better now, nee-chan," Kalluto silently uttered as he handed her a stem of sunflower as well.

Mitara was surprised for a moment. It's one of the rarest moments that she's seeing too much emotion from her brothers. Emotions were forbidden from the Zaodicks since they were born.

"Thank you, Alluka, Kalluto. I will be better now because of these," she said as she took the flowers from them.

Alluka smiled widely but he suppressed it right away.

Mitara opened her arms for them. "Come over here, you guys."

Alluka and Kalluto looked at each other in surprise. They don't know what to do. This will be the first time that they will experience a hug. A warm hug maybe.

"Come on. It will be a secret. They will never know about this," Mitara uttered as she winked at them.

The two younger Zaoldicks looked at each other once again as they both nodded in agreement. They went on Mitara's bedside and hugged her as Mitara hugged them back.

"I think you two should go back to your respective rooms now," a monotone, emotionless voice uttered from the open doors.

* * *

Note: So how's that, minna? I just want to express Illumi's thoughts here about everything. I hope it brought you guys a clearer picture about Illumi's feelings and what he is thinking. Please read and if you have some time, please review. Thanks!

Mitara-Yuki


	17. Chapter 17: Strange Feelings

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**Reminder**:

Hiyah, minna! A quite very late update for this fic! I'm so sorry. I had to revise my draft for this fic, just to make sure that I get the right thing here and there. Anyways, I'm still thankful for those who were still reading and reviewing, and following, and making this fic as one of their fave fic. Many, many thanks for all of you. You guys are actually my inspiration (aside from Illumi, Hisouka and Kuroro of course). =D

**Special Mention:**

Nomurai, koemia, patito, ladystorykeeper, Rainbowlalaland, HDC 123, choco6100, via26, Scorpion DOADA, Jaded Baby Blues, Nagi Magi, Hikari-Suzume, xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx, sceneforlife, Rieyama Yuuko, Sutsuko, BunnyRabbit95, pacificstella, Om nom nom, BreaunaCorsicaBonnefoy, Mikkola.

**Jaded Baby Blues**: hi! Thanks for your review! Ah yeah, actually I really need a beta reader, but unfortunately, it's been a year, and I haven't found one. I've been busy as well, so maybe one of these days, I will really look for a beta reader. Anyways, thanks for the advice, and I hope you will like this new chapter, too. =D

**Nagi Magi**: Hi! I hope you like this fic, too! I always include siblings' love/relations in every fic I write, since I really love the Zaoldick Family. Hope you'll like this new chapter, too. =D

Here's another chapter, minna! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**+ The Zaoldick's Daughter +**

**+ Chapter 17 +**

**+ Strange Feelings +**

"I think you two should go back to your respective rooms now," Illumi uttered in his usual flat and monotone voice from the open doors of Mitara's room.

The two boys stiffened from their positions just from the mere sound of their eldest brother's stoic voice – the voice that they feared since they were born; feared in such a way that they still respect him and look up to him. Maybe because Illumi made sure that all of his siblings will feel this fear so they will never disobey any orders from him and from their elders as well.

"I think nii-chan is right. Thanks for the sunflowers," Mitara whispered to them as she patted their heads.

Alluka and Kalluto suddenly became robot-like as they silently left Mitara's room, walking passed Illumi as their eyes were pinned on the floor and not even daring to look at him in fear.

Illumi closed the doors and approached her. "You know that what they did is forbidden," he reminded in a flat tone.

Mitara put the stems of sunflowers at her bedside table. If there's someone who's not afraid of Illumi's stoic, monotonous, and dangerous voice, it's her. She's just used to it, and she knew that it's really his usual voice. She's the only one that who's not intimidated at him and Illumi knew it as well.

"They're just concern about me, nii-chan," Mitara said as she pushed her blanket off. "Don't worry, it will be the last."

Illumi didn't answer; he just looked at Mitara's pale complexion, and somehow kinda limp form.

Mitara tried to stand up but it seems that her legs were too weak. Illumi immediately went near to support her. She sighed as she sat on the bedside again.

"Why am I so weak now? I can't even stand," Mitara uttered in frustration as she went back to her previous position on her bed with Illumi's help.

"You're not weak, Mitara. You're just still recovering from what happened," Illumi uttered monotonously as he sat on the couch beside Mitara's bed.

Mitara sighed. She's not feeling well, that's the truth. She's really feeling low, and kinda frustrated on what happened the other day. It is so clear that she failed an assignment, and it is the first time she failed a job in her 15 years of assassin life. She hasn't talk to their father after that incident yet, and she doesn't know what to say as to why she failed the job. Mitara sighed once again. She's not sure now if it is still worthy to call her_ "the ultimate killing machine of the Zaoldicks"_ just like her eldest brother Ilumi. She feels now that she's becoming worthless and useless for the family's business, and she couldn't bear that fact either. She just doesn't want to accept that idea – no she couldn't. Then a drop of tear rolled down on her cheeks from her red orbs.

_Am I still worth to be a Zaoldick_? For all she knows, she's the first one who failed an assignment, ever.

Meanwhile, Illumi is a bit shock when he saw a tear fell from Mitara's eyes. He instantly hid his confusion as to why his sister is crying. He's just staring at Mitara for the whole time being that she became silent, and all of a sudden, Mitara is now crying. It is the first time he saw Mitara cries. He doesn't know what to do. Part of him wants to comfort her and assure her that everything's gonna be alright, but how? What will he say? What will he do? He doesn't even have a clue since he's not used to deal with these kinds of feelings. For all he knew he doesn't have warm and comforting emotions at all. He can actually compare himself to Death itself, minus the scythe, because he's actually like one; a living dead.

However, as if some mysterious force is pushing him, Illumi transferred from the couch into Mitara's bed. He didn't even think twice when he sat beside Mitara and inadvertently enfolded her body in his arms. Illumi pulled Mitara's soft body towards his own cold chest that became somehow warm at that moment.

"Don't cry, Mitara. Everything's gonna be fine. You're a Zaoldick, don't ever forget that," he quietly uttered next to Mitara's ears. He even caressed her long, red hair to comfort her.

At that moment, Mitara is equally shocked at her eldest brother's actions. She didn't expect this, even in her wildest dreams, that Illumi can be as comforting as like this to her, or even to their other siblings. It is the first time her brother really showed his soft side. For all she knew, Illumi was already voided to have such emotions and feelings since he was born, and trainings to become an assassin followed. She experienced the training itself, and she knew that it still nothing compare to Illumi's trainings since birth. Being the first born of Silva and Kikyou, trainings are sure far from being easy.

Moreover to Mitara's surprise, she feels good and secured within Illumi's arms that were tightly enfolded around her slim body. She somehow wishes that time will freeze and stop for a while. She even felt a strange feeling from within her when Illumi whispered next to her ears that everything's gonna be alright. She felt overwhelmed because of her brother's unanticipated actions towards her that brings confusing feelings and positive thoughts as well.

"Thank you, nii-chan," she whispers back. "I know everything's gonna be alright as long as you're there, right, nii-chan?" she held her head up a bit to look at her brother for assurance. But she suddenly thought that her movements were a big mistake because when she held her head up to look at Illumi, she found out that their faces were almost an inch away now from each other. She's intently looking at her brother's pitch black, soulless, cat-like eyes that were now looking back at her with equal intensity. Another wrong move and for sure, their lips will meet again, unintentionally. However, as for unknown reasons, Mitara couldn't move from her position as warm feeling is beginning to envelop them making the atmosphere a bit uneasy for them.

"Of course, I will always be here for you, Mitara," Illumi whispers back to her. Though his eyes were so dark and soulless, there is still a very small, soft and warm emotion passed through his expression while staring intently at Mitara's red and shiny orbs. Then he had a glimpse of Mitara's kinda pale but full lips that he thinks is inviting him to have a taste from there, to indulge himself again in an intensifying feeling the he felt when he first tasted Mitara's lips, and at that same moment, he recalls how he kissed Mitara the other day to transfer his Nen to her. He couldn't even describe the feeling since it's very new to him. Anyways, the only state he's only used to is just to care less, and just be stoic as ever. No emotions or feelings at all. Nothing, except when he met Mitara 15 years ago.

Illumi became uneasy for a moment. Mitara's face is so near to his face, and their lips are now just an inch far from each other. He's now feeling the temptation to once again invade those innocent and soft lips. Illumi held his right hand and caressed Mitara's pale cheeks._ She's still pale, her nen hasn't recovered yet, but she's still as attractive as ever._

But even before Illumi could move an inch again, the door open widely, followed by calm and vigilant footsteps of Kikyou, Silva, and Zeno emerging from outside and invading their private and intense atmosphere. They are still in their current position so the three elder Zaoldicks clearly witnessed what is happening when they abruptly entered into Mitara's room.

Silva cleared his throat to have an introduction since the two younger Zaoldicks, that were momentarily froze for a while, were a bit surprised when they arrived. His authoritative but calm expression gives Illumi and Mitara the shudder. "You're now awake, Mitara, so how are you feeling now?" he asked in his usual business like tone, but a bit of lighter than usual.

Illumi stood up at the bedside while Mitara sat properly on her bed. She's feeling the uneasiness because their parents and grandpa saw them in a very inappropriate position.

"I'm now feeling fine, father," Mitara answered in a soft, low tone, while looking at her feet. She couldn't look straight at her father's penetrating look as if he will see everything that she is thinking.

"Good," then he turned to the dark haired Zaoldick. "Illumi we already talked about your suggestion and we already have a decision. We agreed that both of you will have a vacation for now. Since Mitara is still in the process of recovering, this vacation will help her to recuperate so she can go back to business afterwards. Make sure that Mitara will regain her perfect state first before she can go back to do the job so unnecessary events will not happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Silva uttered as if giving an order, rather than informing.

The two younger Zaoldicks nodded.

"Milluki will transfer any amount you will need for the vacation, as well as the rest houses and aircrafts you want to use, just tell it to him and he will prepare those things. But I have this one request for you two. Always keep in touch with me, okay? Always. I want to know what's happening to you, especially you, Mitara dear. Is that clear?" Kikyou uttered while her visor gives out calm, static lines, indicating that she's kinda excited, or happy, maybe, that's what Mitara thinks.

"Sure, mother," Mitara answered back.

Illumi nodded. "We will depart after an hour. I'll just call one of our butlers to prepare our things."

Silva just nodded. He intently gazed at his only daughter first, before retreating back to leave the room. Zeno just glanced at Mitara and Ilumi and gave a knowing glance, then left the room as well.

Menwhile, Kikyou went nearer to Mitara, she leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her head. "Get well soon, Mitara dear."

"Thank you, mother," Mitara uttered, and then Kikyou left the room after gazing at Illumi. She turned to Illumi afterwards. "Where are we going, ni-chan?"

"I have some places in mind, but we need to get ready first. I'll call our butlers to prepare our things, and help you prepare as well," Illumi uttered, and then left the room.

* * *

**Note:** How's that, minna? I don't know what you think about this chapter. It's so hard for me to make Illlumi express some emotions for Mitara, but I'm still trying for this. I'll still edit this chapter maybe, to improve the romantic feeling between them. Once again, gomen for some (or many) OOCness. I can't help it so please do bear with me, ayt? But for now, please do read and review, minna. So I will know if I hit this 'romantic' part right or not. Thanks!

**Mitara-Yuki**


End file.
